A common operation in digital computer processors is the shifting or aligning of data for arithmetic manipulations. In many machines shift registers are employed for this function wherein bits of data are shifted, either right or left in alignment, one bit position with each clock pulse. Such devices are inherently slow in operation.
Logical shifters have been devised heretofore wherein a plurality of shifts can be accomplished per clock pulse. However, such shifters typically require considerable power and complex circuitry.